Altos Niveles de Algo Llamado Amor Spinoff
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Este Spinoff esta protagonisado por los mas altos Red y Purp y por un nuevo personaje que agregare a la trama, La cual es un romanse espero les guste la Historia
1. Altos Niveles de Algo Llamado Amor Part1

_Este se Trata de un Spinoff de la Serie La nueva Invasión, Con la cual agregare a un nuevo personaje para la trama si quieren saber otras cosas lean el fic: La Nueva Invasión._

_Me gustaría pedir que dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gustan mis fics por favor y que podría cambiarle o si tienen alguna duda gracias aquí les dejo el Capitulo 4 es una comedia con algo de romance a e integrare a un nuevo personaje_

_Por cierto si empiezo tardar con los Fics es porque me cuesta imaginarme nombres no por falta de ideas para las historias._

_Invasor Zim no es de mi propiedad si no del Gran Jhonen Vazques_

**La nueva Invasión (Capitulo 4)**

**Altos niveles de algo llamado Amor Part1-**

**/Cerca de la órbita del planea Frass en la Inmensa/**

El más alto Purp se avía encerrado en su habitación como siempre lo ase nadie era capaz de preguntarle la razón de esto pero era algo muy difícil de explicar cuando se considera símbolo de debilidad en Los Mas Altos el tener sentimientos.

Purp: (En su Mente mientras acribe) Querido Diario hoy tuve el mismo sueño otra bes en el cual recuerdo cuando estaba en la academia de invasores

FlashBack

**/Academia de invasores hace mucho tiempo/**

Red: Vamos Purp no tenemos todo el día

Purp: Ya voy Red solo espera.

Grl Irk: Bien Cadetes como los más altos necesitan nuevos soldados se me iso venir aquí para entrenarlos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me dan asco y cuando digo asco es un asco tas insoportable que vomitaría mis entrañas. Los dividiré en equipos según su estatura ¿Algún Problema?

Cadete: Si

Grl Irk: Saquen a ese de aquí y quítenle su PAK, ¿Alguien más? Bien así me gusta entonces serán haber mmm: Red y Purp irán con Saria y su cabaña será la número 777 andando.

Red: Hola soy Red y este es mi hermano Purp y algún día seremos los más altos

Saria: Que grandes aspiraciones no crees yo soy Saria oye tu no hablas mucho verdad

Red: Purp no habla mucho con otras personas a acepción de mí, tranquila pronto confiara en ti.

Saria: Que bueno oigan deberíamos irnos ya.

Fin Del FlashBack

**^Nock. Nock^**

Algien tocaba la puerta de su abitacion se levanto de la cama i se dirigió a abrirla.

Purp: Eres Tu Red ¿Qué quieres?

Red: Bine a decirte que casi llegamos a Frass vamos a la… ¿ese es un diario y rosa?

Purp: ¿Qué? No no es nada vámonos ya.

**/En la sala de mando/**

Soldado: Mis altos estaremos en Frass en unos minutos.

Red: Bien, oye Purp no querrás escribir eso en tu diario verdad.

Purp: Que no es un diario es mmm… una bitácora de capitán.

Red: Pero no somos capitanes.

Purp: Solo Cállate quieres.

Red: Bien, Bien ya me callo jeje.

Soldado: Transmisión entrante desde Frass Mis Altos.

Red: Comunícanos.

Cuando la pantalla se ensendio mostro a un irquen con vestimentas de desierto.

Irk: Mis Altos se me a dicho que se les informara de que nuestra gobernante local los recibirá personalmente.

_Nota: Los Mas Altos han empezado a seleccionar gobernantes locales en cada planeta conquistado para reducir sus trabajos._

Red: Bien

La transmisión se corta, Cuando al fin aterrizan en el planeta Red y Purp bajan a si superficie en su plataforma magnética para ser recibidos por lo habitantes con ovaciones. Y lazers junto a maquinas de humo.

Nota: Frass es un planeta en donde a vitan Irkens en casi su totalidad.

Red: Adoro los Lazers

Purp: Y yo las maquinas de humo

Cuando aterrizan en la superficie no tienen tiempo de reaccionar cuando algo muy rápidamente se aproxima a ellos. En eso ambos sierran sus ojos de la impresión y empiezan a gritar.

Red y Purp:¡ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

En eso purp siente una sensación cálida alrededor de su cuerpo,

Purp: ¿Red estas abrasándome?

Red: No

Lentamente Purp Abrió sus ojos para observar que se trataba de una Irken la que lo estaba abrasando. Solo cuando esta lo soltó y retrocedió puedo observar a la Irken: Se trataba de una Irken algo más pequeña que ellos, de cráneo más cuadrado y plano, con ojos Rosas y un traje parecido al de ellos pero en color arena.

Purp: Red deja de gritar solo es una Irken.

Red: Emm en serio.-Abriendo sus ojos-Oh es cierto, ¿Quién eres tu Hembra Irken?

¿?: No me recuerdan chicos soy yo

Red: Yo ¿quién?

¿?: Soy Yo Saria Chicos.

Continuara…

Recuerden sus comentarios


	2. Altos Niveles de Algo Llamado Amor Part2

_Oh y si tienen la duda de porque el fic anterior es más corto que el resto es porque es un Fic muy largo y mi internet falla y no tendría tiempo de editarlo en el foro antes de enviar por lo cual lo dividí en distintas partes o una curiosidad es que espero no se hayan dado cuenta el nombre Tesmags es la combinación de las primeras 3 letras de las palabras Tesla y Magnetico = Tesmag jeje._

_Invasor Zim no es de mi propiedad si no del Gran Jhonen Vazques_

**La Nueva Invasión (Capitulo 4.2)**

**Altos Niveles de Algo llamado Amor Part2-**

FlashBack

**/Academia de Invasores-Algunas semanas después/**

Grl Irk: Bien cadetes hoy les mostraremos como utilizar el armamento básico que contiene si PAK: Las extremidades mecánicas, Los Primeros en el campo de batalla serán emm ehhh, Purp y Saria, Bien ya oyeron a la arena.

Red: Baya esto no me lo esperaba, oye Purp ¿Me puedo quedar con tus cosas cuando Saria te aniquile?

Purp: ¡Oye! Y ¿Qué si gano?

Red: Jajajajajaja je je… que buen chiste tu ganarle a Saria, Solo entra allí.

De un empujón Red arroja a su atemorizado hermano al campo de batalla. En eso y levantando lentamente su rostro del suelo lo único que ve después de limpiar sus ojos es a Saria con su traje de batalla.

Saria: Vamos Purp levántate. A propósito no deberías dejar que Red te trate de esa manera son igual de altos.

Purp: Si eso es cierto pero Red no es tan malo en realidad siempre cuida de mi y de que nadie me lastime. Bueno a acepción de el je.

Saria: Eta bien pero solo piénsalo no eres nada tonto, además eres muy simpático. Creo que serás un buen Alto.

Purp no responde y sus verdes mejillas solo se vuelven rojas.

Grl Irk: Ustedes dos quiero ver algo más de acción o are que les arranquen sus PAKs y los arrojen a BLORCH.

En ese instante del PAK de Saria salen cuatro extremidades mecánicas en lo que a nosotros se parecerían a patas de araña, En ese mismo instante se dirige rápidamente asía Purp y este…

Fin Del FlashBack

Red: Purp despierta ¿estás bien?, vamos despierta de una vez.

Purp: (Abriendo sus ojos lentamente) ¿Qué paso?

Red: Te desmayaste en cuanto…

Saria: ¿Ya está bien?

Red: Si ya lo está, vamos levántate Purp

Purp: Ya, en eso estoy solo espera ¿quieres?

Saria: Gracias a Irk que estas bien Purp no esperaba que te desmayaras, avía olvidado eso de ti jijiji.

Purp: Si bueno yo tampoco esperaba verte de nuevo, Pero me alegro.

Red: Si, si, si qué bonito rencuentro ¿Podemos seguir con esta inspección?

Saria: Oh es cierto. Claro, Claro síganme.

Con eso Saria toma la mano de Purp y lo lleva casi arrastrando asía la armería del planeta. Red extrañado por esto solo los sigue detrás.

Saria: Esto es la Armería, la cual contiene las mayores armas que este planeta puede prober pueden echar un vistazo-Dijo Saria sin dejar de tomar la mano de Purp-.

En eso red decide entrar a inspeccionar la armería y cuando Purp se dispone a seguir a su hermano es detenido por Saria quien no suelta su brazo para así retenerlo.

Purp: Ahuch oye ¿qué pasa? suelta mi brazo.

Saria: No

Purp: ¿Por qué no?

En ese momento Saria jala de un solo movimiento a Purp asía ella dejándolos solo a centímetros de su rostro y lentamente acercándose a su oído para decirle.

Saria:-Con un tono muy bajo- Te extrañe, tu ¿me extrañaste?

Purp: Ejem ehh Claro que si ¿cómo no hacerlo?

En eso Saria solo interrumpe los balbuceos de Purp con un beso el cual Purp corresponde mientras empieza a rodearla con sus brazos.

Mientras a lo lejos la pareja no se percata de lo que allí se encuentra, una cámara androide la cual transmite las imágenes a una nave del otro lado del planeta.

**/Nave Desconocida/**

En dicha nave solo se encontraban un grupo de alienígenas de distintas clases las cuales eran dirigidas por un pequeño Vort el cual al observar la escena transcurrida en tierra exclama.

Lard Nard: Mmm Bien por fin tenemos un punto débil ¡SOLDADOSS!

Soldados: Señor si Señor

Lard Nard: Preparen todo secuestraremos a esa Alta y la usaremos para extorsionar a esos Tarados jaja ja jaja ja jaja.

Shloonktapooxis: Oiga pero eso ¿no es malo? mírelos ellos se quieren Muchooooo

Soldados: Ohaaaaa-Con tono tierno-

Lard Nard: Ya cállense lo aremos porque soy el capitán y yo lo digo entendido.

Soldados: ¡Si Señor!

Lard Nard: Bien je je je je je jeejejje. Cof, cof, cof, tráiganme una menta, Pronto los Irken recordaran por que Los ¡RESISTY! Somos sus enemigos mortales a toda máquina y por cierto ¿y mi metita?

**Continuara…**


	3. Altos Niveles de Algo Llamado Amor Part3

_Este episodio es la última parte de el capitulo 4 y después de este me centrare de nuevo con Zim y la tierra, me tarde en subir este capítulo debido a que es muy largo y lo escribí a mano para después pasarlo a la computadora bien aquí esta disfrutan y comenten._

_Yo no soy dueño de Invasor Zim y esto no es con fines de lucro_

**Episodio 4-Altos Niveles de Algo Llamado Amor Part3 (Final)-**

**/Dentro de la Armería/**

Red inspeccionaba las armas disponibles sin dejar de pensar en el primer enfrentamiento de su hermano.

Flashback

**/Academia de Invasores/**

En cuanto Saria se abalanzo sobre Purp para doblegarlo, Red grito a su hermano para sacarlo de transe.

Red: ¡Purp! Muévete, muévete ¡Ya!

Purp reacciono al escuchar los gritos de su hermano desde la multitud y con las extremidades de su PAK se quito del camino de la Irken antes de que esta lo pulverizara.

Purp: Wow eso estuvo muy cerca.

Grl Irk: Vamos cadete comienza a ¡luchar!

Cuando Saria por fin se recupera del impacto Vacio contra el suelo, pone su atención en su oponente. En ese momento Purp no podía creer que la tierna Irken que hace algunos momentos le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas tiernas estuviera a punto de reventar su cráneo contra el suelo.

Pur: ¡Saria! Espera yo no quiero Luchar.

Saria: Lo siento Purp pero tendrás que hacerlo para ganar.

Con esas palabras el Cadete decide responder con la misma moneda a su atacante con lo que toma una varilla eléctrica para defenderse.

Rápidamente evita otro golpe de su atacante para trarar de aseratr un golpe. En ese instante la Irken reacciona dando un salto evitando asi el golpe y colocándose detrás de su rival. Purp apenas se da cuenta de su vulnerabilidad y se agacha evitando un golpe a la cabeza. Rápidamente da u giro rápido cortando las extremidades mecánicas del Pak de Saria.

Saria cae de un sentón sentón al suelo debido a la altura que la sostenían dichas dos extremidades. Con las dos extremidades restantes se aleja rápidamente de su oponente a una distancia más segura para pensar su estrategia. En el momento en que ambos estaban listos para continuar su lucha…

^Campana^

Grl Irk: Buen Combate soldados ahora a los comedores su presencia ya me enfermo.

Red se acerca para felicitar a su hermano.

Red: Eso fue genial Purp creía que ibas a terminar echo puré.

Pup: Gracias, supongo.

En ese instante Purp se percata de que Saria se acerca asia el, temeroso sierra sus ojos esperando un golpe, pero en lugar de seso solo escucha.

Saria: Gran combate Purp.

Purp: Emm.. bueno tu también lo hiciste muy bien.

Saria: Oye estaba pensando en que podríamos entrenar juntos después jeje.

Purp: Eso suena bien je.

En ese momento Red interrumpe la charla.

Red: Si, si grandioso oye Purp vamos creo que están dando rosquillas en el comedor.

Purp: ¡Roquillas! Genial ¡vamos!

Saria: Bueno adiós nos vemos luego chicos.

Purp: Espera Red, oye Saria ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Saria: Seria genial ¡vamos!

Red: Si genial vamos que se van a acabar.

Fin del Flashback

**/Armería/**

Red: Esas rosquillas estaban deliciosas.

Fuera de la armería Pur y Saria seguían tomados de la mano esperando a Red.

Red: Bien todo parece estar perfecto, fue un placer verte de nuevo Saria, Purp vámonos tenemos que inaugurar un planeta Centro de video o algo por el estilo.

Purp: Espera Red ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? Saria nos organizo un banquete.

Red: No los se

Saria: Abra Rosquillas.

Red: ¿Entonces que esperamos?

Red rápidamente se encamina hacia el palacio en donde se lleva a cabo el banquete. Seguido detrás por la pareja.

**/Sala de Banquetes/**

Mientras Red se atragantaba con rosquillas y pastelillos, Purp no podía quitar la mirada de Saria, lo cual lo hiso recordar la academia de invasores.

Flashback

**/Academia de Invasores (Noche)/**

Ya avía oscurecido y no se hallaba ni una sola criatura fuera de su dormitorio, bueno a acepción de una. Se trataba de Purp que sin poder concebir el sueño salió a tomar aire.

Pup: (En su mente) ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué?

Mientras caminaba sin poner atención en su camino, choca contra a algo y cae al suelo serrando sus ojos por el golpe. Lentamente los abría esperando observar con que avía chocado.

Purp: Ahu, eso dolió, Oh eres tu Saria , lo siento mucho.

Saria: No, yo lo siento debí poner más atención por donde caminaba.

Purp: Y ¿Asia donde te dirigías?

Saria: A los dormitorios ¿y tú?

Purp: Igual, Oye te acompaño.

Durante el Trayecto Purp y Saria solo se daban miradas esquivas sin decir nada. Hasta que llegaron a los dormitorios.

Saria: Bueno creo que deberíamos entrar ¿No?

Cuando Saria se disponía a entrar a los dormitorios Purp la detiene tomándola del brazo.

Purp: Saria tengo que decirte algo.

Saria: ¿Qué es Purp?

Purp: Bueno es que últimamente no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y no dejo de pensar en ti y, y…

En ese momento Saria interrumpe a Purp dándole un beso provocando que este deje de hablar.

Saria: Yo tampoco dejo de pensar en ti Purp.

Purp: Oh bueno creo que deberíamos entrar ya ¿no crees?

Saria: Si tienes Razón.

Rápidamente Saria entra a los dormitorios dejando a Purp con sus pensamientos.

Fin del Flashback.

**/Comedor/**

Purp: Saria ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Saria: Claro vamos al balcón.

Purp: Bien, Oye Red ya regreso.

Red: Claro, Claro lo que digas-Mientras se atraganta de rosquillas-

**/En el Balcón/**

Saria: ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

Purp: Bueno veras Saria yo pues no puedo quedarme en este planeta contigo.

Saria: Oh, ya veo.

Purp: No es que no quiera sino porque Red y yo somos los más altos y eso nos ase viajar mucho.

Saria: Lo entiendo Purp espero que les vaya bien.

Saria se disponía a entrar de nuevo hasta que Purp la detiene.

Purp: Eso no significa que no haya otra forma en la que podamos estar juntos.

Saria: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Purp: Quiero decir que eres tan alta como nosotros, eso te permite ser elegible para Mas Alta.

Saria: Hablas en serio-Muy sorprendida-

Purp: Tal vez a Red no le entusiasme la idea pero ya lo convenceré.

Saria: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias.

En eso Saria abrasa con todas sus fuerzas a Purp y este solo cierra sus ojos para disfrutar de la calidez del abraso.

Purp: Esto será fantástico podremos estar todo el tiempo juntos y… ¿Saria?

Cuando Purp abre los ojos descubre que Saria ya no estaba allí, rápidamente busca en su alrededor y logra ver como ella es abducida por una especie de camisa de fuerza gravitatoria.

Purp: ¡Saria! Oh no, oh no

De repente Purp observa como Saria era llevada a una nave que parecía haberse materializado de la nada, cuando por fin esta es puesta dentro de la nave de un compartimiento sale una especie de transmisor que se acerca a Purp.

Transmisor: Si quieres ver de nuevo a la Irken reúnanse con nosotros en la atmosfera del Planeta-Interferencia-Aun creo que esto no es lo que asen los chicos Buenos-Interferencia-¡CALLATE! Emm en que iba o si, Nos vemos en la atmosfera.

Rpidamente Purp corre a la sala de Banquetes para avisar a su hermano de lo sucedido.

**/Sala de Banquetes/**

Bruscamente Purp abre la puerta provocando que todos le presten atención.

Red: ¿Qué sucede Purp? Y ¿Dónde está Saria? (Con la boca llena de rosquillas)

Purp balbuceando intentaba explicar lo sucedido.

Purp: Nave-jadeo-Saria-jadeo-cosa comunicadora.

Red intenta calmar a su hermano para saber qué es lo que sucede.

Red: Tranquilo Purp respira y tranquilízate.

Purp empieza a inhalar y exhalar para poder calmarse.

Red: ¿Mejor?

Purp: Si

Red: Bien Ahora dime qué fue lo que sucedió.

Purp: ¡Secuestraron a Saria!-Con un tono alarmado-

Red: Oh solo era eso mmm… lastima ¿Dónde estaban las Rosquillas?

El poco interés de Red por la seguridad de Saria hiso enfurecer tanto a purp que este tomo del cuello a su hermano para captar su atención.

Purp: Escucha Red iremos por ella y la rescataremos esta ¡claro!

Red: Esta bien solo tranquilízate.

Purp: Eso no es todo, después de rescatarla ella sera una de nosotros.

Red: Wow espera ¿Podemos discutir eso?

Purp: ¡No!

Red: Esta bien.

Purp: Entonces a la inmensa-En un tono heroico-

Red: Esta bien ya ¡Cállate! Te oí la primera vez.

**/Orbita de Frass (Nave Resisty Puente de mando)/**

Saria apenas estaba despertando y mientras abría sus ojos solo podía ver sombras en movimiento y oír susurros.

Multitu: Shsss ya está despertando, rápido a sus puestos.

Saria se pone de pie y rasca sus ojos para ver mejor a sus captores y lo que ve son grandes figuras negras y una en el centro más grande que todas y con ojos verdes.

Saria: ¿Quiénes son?

Figura Oscura: Nosotros somos los Resisty-Con una voz muy grave-

Saria: ¿Los Resisty?

Figura Oscura: ¡SI! Los Resisty y nosotros somos el aso…

Saria: Oye, que nombre más ridículo.

En ese instante se encienden las luces revelando la identidad de la Oscura Figura resultando ser esta Lard Nard.

Lard Nard: Vamos ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

Saria: Eso es porque es un nombre muy obvio.

Lard Nard: ¿enserio? Bueno eso no es importante en este momento.

Saria: ¿Por qué? me secuestraron.

Lard Nard: Eso es simple querida, te usaremos de moneda de cambio para conseguir Armas y provisiones.

Saria: Y ¿Por qué crees que esto funcionara Voltiano?

Lard Nard: Por esto- Con un Tono orgulloso-

En eso señala la pantalla principal en donde son mostrados Saria y Purp.

Lard Nard: Sabemos que tu y ese Alto son más que amigos y es por eso que nuestro plan funcionara ¿Qué te parece?

Saria: Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiar los asuntos privados de otros.

Multitud: Uh…

Lard Nard: Yo err…¡CALLATE! Pónganla en la capsula flotante para contener emm ¿Cosas?

En ese instante aparecen dos pequeñas plataformas flotantes las cuales se colocan una debajo y otra sobre la Irken y Proyectan una especie de campo de fuerza.

Lard Nard: ¡Ja! Ahora quien ríe-Con un tono burlón y orgulloso-

Soldado Resisty: Señor la Inmensa se avecina ¿Qué asemos?

Lard Nard: Todos Tomen su posición y manden una señal de comunicación.

Saria: Tu plan no funcionara-En un tono desafiante-

Lard Nard: Ya ¡Cállate! Pónganle el silenciador.

De repente sale disparado de detrás de la Irken una especie de placa metálica que termina cubriendo la boca de Saria.

Saria:-Sonidos incomprensibles mientras trata de arrancar la placa con sus manos inútilmente-

Lard Nard: Así está mejor.

Soldado Resisty: Señor estamos a punto de trabar comunicaciones con la Inmensa.

Lard Nard: Bien Comunícanos.

Cuando la Pantalla principal se enciende se puede ver a Red y Purp en ella.

Lard Nard: Bien Irkens como puede…

Purp:-Interrumpiendo a Lard Nard- ¡Silencio! Enano ¿Dónde está Saria?

Lard Nard: Yo soy quien da las órdenes eso claro si no quieres que salga herida.

**/Puente de Control de la Inmensa/**

Atreves de la Pantalla se puede ver como es enfocada Saria que se encuentra en la capsula de contención.

**/Puente de mando Resisty/**

Lard Nard: Como pueden ver tenemos un rehén y nuestras exigencias son…

Purp:-Interrumpiendo-No negociare contigo, devuélvemela o abriremos fuego con todo lo que tenemos.

Lard Nard: ¡Ja! No eres tan estúpido como para hacer tal cosa. A través de la pantalla se puede ver a Purp con una mirada asesina sobre Lard y a Red al fondo asiendo señales para que Lard Nard callara.

Purp: Nadie a excepción de Red puede decirme que tan estúpido puedo ser, ¡SOLDADO! Abra fuego.

Soldado Irken: Pero señor…

Purp: He dicho fuego.

Soldado Irken: Si señor.

DE la Inmensa enpiesan a salir cañones de cualquier lugar y abren fuego sobre los Resisty.

Sodado Resisty: Señor no soportaremos Más.

Lard Nard: ¡Maniobras evasivas!

Soldado R: Si señor

La nave Resisty intenta escapar del despiadado fuego de La Inmensa.

**/Puente de mando Irken/**

Soldado I: Señor el enemigo intenta escapar.

Purp: No se los permitan ¡PERSIGANLOS!

Soldado I: Si señor

La nave Resisty intenta alejarse lo más rápido posible de sus atacantes.

**/Puente de mando Resisty/**

Soldado R: Señor la Inmensa nos está persiguiendo.

Lard Nard: Emm.. Bueno, entremos a ese campo de asteroides.

La nave entra en el campo de asteroides con la esperanza de disuadir a sus perseguidores.

**/Puente de mando Irken/**

Soldado I: Señor la nave enemiga entró a un campo de asteroide ¿Qué asemos?

Pùrp: Desvíen energía a los escudos delanteros y síganlos.

Red: ¿Qué?-Escupiendo una soda que estaba bebiendo-

Soldado I: Si señor.

La inmensa se adentra en el campo de asteroides pulverizando todo a su paso.

**/Puente de mando Resisty/**

Lard Nard: Colóquense detrás de ese asteroide y apagen motores.

Soldado R: Sí señor.

La nave se mantiene oculta mientras sus tripulantes guardan silencio esperando despistar a sus enemigos.

Lard Nard: Creo que los perdimos.

En ese instante la Inmensa destruye el asteroide detrás el cual se resguardaban y de entre los escombros aparece la Inmensa.

Lard Nard: ¡Haaaaa! Salgan del campo de asteroides ¡RAPIDO!

Se puede ver como la Nave Resisty salede entre los asteroides seguida de cerca por la Inmensa.

**/Puente de mando de la Inmensa/**

Purp: Me canse de esto ¡Disparen! A sus impulsores.

Soldado I: Si señor.

Desde la Inmensa sale despedido un láser que impacta los impulsores de los Resity y estremeciendo su nave.

**/Puente de mando Resisty/**

Lard Nard: ¿Qué fue eso?

Soldado Resisty: Señor nuestros Impulsores fueron inutilizados no podemos escapar.

Lard Nard: Vamos a ¡MORIR!

Soldado R: Señor tenemos una llamada entrante.

Lard Nard: ¿Qué? Comunícanos.

En la pantalla se puede ver a Purp con una mirada seria rara en él y a Red tambaleándose a punto de vomitar.

Purp: ¿Ha sido suficiente? Devuélvanme a Saria o disparare el cañón principal.

Red: Creo que voy a vomitar-En el fondo-

Lard Nard: No te atreverías-Desafiante-

Purp: ¿A no?

Lard Nard: No

Purp: ¿A no?

Lard Nard: ¡NO!

Purp: Soldado empiece a cargar el cañón principal.

Se puede ver a la Inmensa preparando su cañón principal para disparar.

Lard Nard: ¡Espera!-En pánico-Y ¿Si te la devolvemos?

Purp: ¿Qué quieren?

Lard Nard: Nos dejan Ir

Purp: Es un Trato.

Lard Nard: Teletransporten a la prisionera

Dentro de la capsula de detención una luz empieza a brillar alrededor de Saria y cuando esta es envuelta en ella desaparece.

**/Puente de mando Irken/**

Una luz igualmente resplandeciente aparece y cuando esta se apaga lo único que deja es a Saria, mareada y confundida.

Pup: Saria ¿Estás bien?

Saria: Si no te preocupes-Algo desorientada responde-

Purp: No dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar.

En ese momento Red vuelca su atención a los Resisty en pantalla.

Red: Ahora váyanse antes que decida hacerlos estallar.

Lard Nrad: Este no es el final Irkens, Nos volveremos a ver.

La nave Resisty da media vuelta y entra en velocidad luz muy apenas.

Saria: Así que ahora soy: La más Alta Saria ¿no es verdad?

Red: Si

Saria: Genial-Alegremente-

Purp: Esto será genial podremos estar todo el tiempo juntos.

Red: Si, si, si será genial pero tenemos cosas que hacer, Cosas importantes.

Saria: ¿Cómo cuales?

Red: Hay un nuevo planeta estacionamiento que debe ser inaugurado.

**/Velocidad Luz/**

Lard Nard: Esto no ha terminado pronto tendremos nuestra venganza y nada podrá detenernos.

La nave Resisty se detiene súbitamente.

Lard Nard: ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Soldado R: Los motores de velocidad luz no responden.

Lard Nard: En ese caso activen el sistema de agujeros de gusano.

Soldado R: Señor aun no lo hemos probado.

Lard Nard: ¡Obedece!

Soldado R: Si Señor

Un agujero de gusano se abre tragando la nave Resisty.

Lard Nard: Bien ahora a casa.

Soldado R: Señor no sabemos cómo movernos aquí.

Lard Nard: ¿Qué? Entonces ¿Estamos atrapados?

Soldado R: Si

Lard Nard: ¡Vamos a morir! Bujujuju ¿Por qué?

Soldado R: Señor algo muy grande se aproxima.

Lard Nard: Pónganlo en Pantalla.

En la pantalla se puede observar una gigantesca esfera roja a gran velocidad que choca con ellos provocando que la nave Resisty gire. Cuando esta se detiene a Lard Nard le llega una idea.

Lard Nard: Soldado conéctenos magnéticamente con la nave desconocida.

Soldado R: Señor si ¡Señor!

Lard Nard: Deberán salir en algún momento y cuando lo hagan nosotros saldremos también y entonces seguiremos nuestra guerra contra los Irken, ¡Empiecen las Reparaciones!

**Fin**


End file.
